stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Rosenfeld
Ariel Rosenfeld 'is the Goddess of Nature and fourth to align herself with the Universe Crew. Appearance Ariel's main color is light green with a slightly darker tone as her outline and she has green eyes. In her anime design, Ariel has long green hair with green eyes. Her hair is long reaching up until her legs and she wears a daisy flower on her hair as an accessory. Personality Ariel has been described by her fellow goddesses to be really gentle, caring and compassionate, especially when it concerns nature, where she will not think twice but to act upon any problem that involves the environment of Earth being violated, where Devilry had also said to Vincent that Ariel can display a dangerous personality of herself when provoked. When Vincent first encounters her, however, she immediately attacks him and yells at him to leave her territory. When Vincent decides to just simply talk to her, she instead tries to kill him by summoning the kelp beneath the river to drown him, but luckily, Vincent is able to break free and escape. It would later be revealed by Celestia that Ariel has an unbreakable despise for men due to an incident that happened almost a century ago where a large industry group had tore down a peaceful forest and killed every single animal living in it and sold their remains as either food or furniture, which had scarred Ariel until now. Devilry also reveals later before Vincent confronts her again that Ariel had actually taken revenge against the company that destroyed both the forest and lives of the animals living there by horribly making them a part of nature and burning them down, something that Devilry herself thought was rather "too good" of a punishment, but was able to make Vincent feel a bit of nervousness due to a similar incident that happened when he was still in the Mystery Club. During her many encounters with Vincent, Ariel showed an incredibly dangerous and hostile behavior, immediately attacking Vincent during their second encounter and went to the point of trying to kill him despite Vincent meaning no harm to her. Her hatred for men was eventually demonstrated when she had cornered Vincent in a big ditch at the forest, where she expressed her great disgust toward Vincent while saying how men are nothing but barbaric, selfish, cold-blooded simpletons and even threatened Vincent to never ever face her again or she will truly kill him, at which Vincent stated afterwards that the vibe he felt when Ariel confronted him was enough to instill a form of tension in him. Ariel bears a very strong sense of vengeance, shown when she attacked Pearlshore City after the mess the Danger Brothers created, thinking that it was time humanity suffered the wrath of her power for harming the beauty of nature. Following the attack on Pearlshore Arena which resulted in the unfortunate kidnapping of Mio Akiyama, Ariel had used her mind fog to brainwash nearly everyone in Pearlshore to do her bidding, and true to her hatred to men, she had ordered all the brainwashed men to do all of the hard work and even pushed them all to do the work while she had the brainwashed women become her servants. When she was confronted by Vincent again, her natural hatred for him was once again presented as she ordered Vincent's capture, be it if he was dead or alive. And when Vincent showed himself to her again on the request that he at least help her save Mio, she had ordered her servants to viciously beat Vincent while mocking him. When Devilry does end up rescuing Vincent, she did ignore Vincent's plea of at least not getting in his way when he goes to save Mio on his own, accompanied by Devilry. However, Ariel still has an understandable amount of curiosity as shown when she had asked her brainwashed servants on the relationship between Vincent and Mio, and when she had gotten the answer she did not want, she did state how she does not like being lied to but upon being given the answer she apparently wanted from the non-brainwashed Amy, Icharu, Red and Destiny, she initially brushed it off as Vincent merely being naive until later when she decided to go help Vincent on the condition that he become her servant afterwards and do everything she says. History Ariel was among the other fourth batch of deities created by the Universal God. She was born with the power to command and manipulate all of the environmental surroundings of a living planet, making her the Goddess of Nature. Plot be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Core of Nature be Added... Relationships be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *It is revealed in Chapter VI - Season 5 that she was the one who left the Ivory Flower that Ivy touched which granted her her powers. **On a similar note, she is also the one revealed to have made Ivy her enforcer of nature. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)